mixed feelings
by vanekim1818
Summary: Katniss comienza a encontrar nuevos sentimientos por su amigo gale


**hola ! ya volvi con una nueva historia y una actualizacion de mi historia secuestro esta vez , es una historia entre la pareja gale y katniss. estaran viendo muchas historias entre estos dos aun mas que entre katniss y peeta . espero que la historia sea de su agrado**.

es cerca del amanecer cuando me despierto , tomo michaqueta de caza , deslizo las botas en mis pies y salgo de mi casa . el sol esta saliendo mientras hago mi camino hacia la pradera, camino hasta llegar al de encuentro de gale y mio y me sorprende no ver a gala sentado en nuestra roca ,mientras lo espero veo las nuves en el cielo azul y cierro los ojos sabiendo que el bosque es el unico lugar en el que puedo estar totalmente ralajada .

mi piel se siente muy quemada por el sol asi que fuerzo a mis parpados abrirse , me he quedado dormida por 3 horas , espero ver a gale por alguna parte pero no esta . esto significa que nunca llego .

le pasaria algo? o estara enfermo?

empiezo con mi rutina diaria habitual , cazo , reviso las trampas y recolecto algunos frutos aunque esto sea una buena distraccion no puedo dejar de pensar en gale y si estara bien.

asi que cuando termino de cazar voy al quemador a intecambir mercancia y pido un plato se sopa de sae , casi termino de comer cuando alguien jala de mi trenza . me volteo dispuesta a propinarle un buen puñetazo a quien me hizo eso y me encuentro con el cabello pelirojo y la sonrisa de darius .

-hola linda -te salvaste de un puñetazo mio- digo yo

-que bien! hoy estoy de suerte - responde el alegremente daruis recorre con la mirada todo el local como si buscara algo antes de bajar la mitada a mi.

-donde esta tu amigo ?- pregunta y finjiendo no recordar el nombre de gale cuando se que lo recuerda .

-no lo se , hoy no fue a cazar- respondo yo. darius me dice algo pero yo no presto atencion y fijo la mirada en gale que esta al otro lado del quemador , sonriendo coquetamente mientras frota en sus dedos un mechon de cabello de la chica que esta frente a el . la chica tiene cabello castaño claro y lacio , viste unos shorts muy cortos y sus ojos verdes estan perfilados exageradamente con lapiz negro , su sonrisa es la mas falsa que he vito en toda mi vida pero a gale no parece importarle .

- estas bien? - pregunta darius tocandone el hombro .

- si , estoy bien- digo mientras termino mi comida y me voy cuando llego a la veta fijo mi mirada en la casa de los hawhtorne , gale no cazo nada hoy y probablemente casi no tengan comida , se que si le doy la caza a gale no la aceptara asi que tomo unda decion y toca la puerta . hazelle me abre con una sonrisa .

-pasa katniss- dice ella entro a la casa y me siento en una silla mientras digo un " hola".

- quieres te ? - pregunta hazalle -no gracias - digo yo saco comida de mi bolsa de caza y la pongo en la mesa .

-hazelle se que gale es el que les propicia de comida pero dado que hoy no fue a cazar pense que podria darles algo de lo que yo caze- digo hazalle voltea a verme apenada

-acepte que gale se tomara un descanso hoy pero no lo hubiera hecho sabiendo que tu tendrias que darnos tu caza , eso no es justo , pero de verdad pensaba que gale nesecitaba salir un poco y divertirce .-dice ella

- lo entiendo , claro que gale no puede estar todos lo dias cazando y estar al pendiente de sus estudios y bueno... como el me ayuda cuando yo lo nesecito pense en que seria justo hacer lo mismo. - digo yo -gale no va a...- dice hazelle , pero yo la interumpo.

- he dejado para mi familia tambien - digo tratando de convenserla al final hazalle acepta la comida y yo me voy a casa , prim ya salio de la escuela asi que preparo algo de comer porque mi madre no esta . luego pongo agua para bañarnos y peino a prim con una trenza , mi mama no llega hasta que estoy cantando una cancion a prim para que pueda dormirce . cuando me acuesto trato de dormirme pero la imagen de gale sonriendole a esa chica aparece en mi mente . gale nunca me sonrie asi , su sonrisa es diferente , mas feliz y amable al contrario de la sonrisa coqueta que vi esta tarde .

el dia siguiente me toca escuela asi que me levanto temprano para hacer el desayuno , prim se levanta unos minutos despues que yo .

- hiciste toda tu tarea ? - digo yo

- si katniss - dice sonriendome mientras prim desayuna yo me pongo el uniforme y peino mi cabello con una terza despues peino a prim y nos vamos a la escuela , mientras caminamos prim me cuenta como estuvo su dia ayer mientras da saltitos . cuando llego al mi salon despues de haber dejado a prim en el suyo madge me esta esperando con una sonrisa .

- hola katniss- dice ella

-hola , como estuvo tu fin de semana ? -pregunto

-aburrido , todo el dia papa me estuvo platicando sobre las fechas en las que llegarian las teselas y se que es importante para ti y para otras personas pero realmente es aburrido esuchar hablar a alguien todo el dia de eso.- yo suelto una risa y madge me mira .

- y tu que hisiste el fin de semana? - pregunta

- lo que siempre hago - contesto mientras llega nuestro profesor y pide que guardemos silencio. al final del horario escolar , justo cuando voy a recojer a prim ,una chica me alcanza y me da una nota .

- es de gale- dice y se aleja . que yo sepa no hay otro gale en esta escuela aparte del que yo conosco asi que desdoblo la nota y leeo .

"nos vemos en el bosque donde siempre ."

gale por alguna razon una sonrisa se extiende por mi rostro . despues de dejar a prim en casa y asegurame que mi madre estuviera ahi , fui lo mas rapido posible al bosque esperando que gale no se desesperara y se fuera , ayer no lo vi bueno si lo vi pero no de la forma en que yo queria verlo . por alguna razon que no entiendo me importa que no me avisara que no iria al bosque ayer. cuando llego a la roca gale esta sentado , los rayos de sol iluminan su rostro y yo me quedo mirando unos segundos .

-vas a quedarte ahi por siempre o vas a venir ?_ dice gale sonriendo a mi direccion y me encuentro recordando su sonrisa coqueta tan diferente a esta pero luego sacudo la cabeza , yo no deberia estar pensando en las sonrisas de gale .

- siento llegar tarde- digo yo acercandome a el pero quedandome parada a cierta distancia . gale no dice nada simplemente toca el lugar al lado suyo diciendone que me siente a su lado , asi que lo hago.

. - no tenias porque hacerlo catnip - dic el y se que habla de la comida .

- no importa- digo quirandole importancia con un movimiento de mano ,el no me mira , mira el horizonte asi que hablo yo.

-pense que estabas enfermo y me preocupe- digo yo es verdad pensaba que estaba enfermo o que le habia pasado algo grave , pero enfermo era todo lo contrario de lo que se encontaraba .

- tenia cosas que hacer - dice el

"vaya que tenia cosas que hacer "

- seguro que si - digo y me doy cuenta que mi tono sale un poco acusador , gale me mira asi que trato de arreglar lo que dije .

-tu puedes hacer lo que quieras gale - digo yo

- lo se , pero no es justo que tu tengas que darle de comer a mi familia , tu nesecitas esa comida - dice el no ,entiendo porque sigue con este tema , no me importa ayudarlo pero me siento incomoda sabiendo que no vino a cazar por ir a pasear con una chica y si estoy incomoda gale se va a dar cuenta porque me conoce perfectamente

. -ya te lo dije gale , estaba preocupada por ti! - grito la mitada de gale se ablanda y me mira con sus ojos grises.

-encerio?_ pregunta desconcertado.

-olvidalo gale- digo yo y me levanto del suelo pero gale no se levanta , tomo mi brazo y me jala en un abrazo. siento los latidos y mi corazon se acelera "que me esta pasando" gale solo es mi amigo como si me quemara estar abrazada a el me separo rapidamente .

-vamos a cazar- digo yo gale me sigue y hacemos nuetra rutina diaria , al final del la tarde tenemos el doble de alimento de lo que consegui ayer.

caminamos al quemador y vamos a vender las fresas a madge . cuando hacemos nuestro camino de regreso a la veta una chica se acerca a nosotros con una sonrisa .

-hola gale- dice con una voz muy aguda y hace caso omiso de mi precencia .

-hola avery - dice gale

-estas ocupado? -pregunta ella yo miro hacia otro lado pero puedo sentir que gale me mira antes de contestar

-un poco- avery me ve por unos segundos muy enojada y mirandome tan fijamente que me siento un poco incomoda pero tratando de no dejar que ella se de cuenta la ignoro completamente hasta que deja de mirarme para hablar de nuevo

-esta bien, cuando te desocupes me buscas - dice avery

-si - es lo unico que dice gale pero antes de que ella se vaya yo camino lejos de ellos

-hasta mañana gale - digo yo y sigo caminando , creo que aun me pueden ver cuando comienzo a correr.

cuando llego a mi casa me encierro en el cuarto y suelto un suspiro

"que me esta pasando?"

a la mañana siguiente lo ultimo que queria era ver a gale pero sabia que tendria que hacerlo asi que trate de distrarme en las claces y platicas con madge .para cuando suena el timbre de salida casi me olvido de que ayer por la terde sali corriendo lejos de gale . recojo a prim y caminamos hacia la casa mientras prim va recogiendo piedras del suelo que le parescan bonitas ,se ve muy relajada y me gusta verla asi ,casi llegamos a la casa cuando siento que alguien toca mi brazo .

me volteo y me encuentro con unos ojos grises identicos a los mios por un momento me quedo mirando sus ojos hasta que su voz me trae a la realidad .

-que te pasa? - pregunta y creo que me quede solo mirando sus ojos por bastante tiempo.

-nada gale- contesto yo -ayer te fuiste muy rapido y sin despedirte - dice el como si fuera lo mas importante en el mundo .

-te dije adios gale - digo yo

- me dijiste adios cuando estabas a casi tres metros lejos de mi . ademas porque te fuiste tan rapido? - pregunta el

-es que...me acorde que tenia algo que hacer y no queria molestar -digo yo

gale frunce el ceño y luego su rostro se relaja y por ultimo su rostro transmite ternura que hace que me ponga neriviosa .

-tu nunca seras una molestia para mi catnip -dice el eso hace que me enoje porque ayer parecia todo lo contrario .

-pues eso no es lo que yo he visto- digo yo bruscamente

-de que estas hablando katniss -pregunta gale se que no deberia de decirle nada porque el haga otras cosas o salga con chicas pero me importa y aun no se porque .

-yo..no yo- empiezo a balbucear y el rostro de gale toma una exprecion interogativa así que suelto aire y trato de calmarme ,cuando hablo mi voz suena normal

-yo solo creo que no es nesesario que estes conmigo todo el tiempo tu puedes salir con otras personas - digo para tratar de arreglar todas las locuras que dije .

-eso es lo que piensas ? que simpre estoy contigo porque me siento obligado? - dice gale puedo ver por su cara que esta desesperado por lo que dije asi que creo que lo mejor es decirle que lo veo mañana .

-olvida todo lo que dije ,fue ridiculo irme ayer de esa manera sin despedirme bien de ti - digo yo gale se queda pensando un momento y luego toca mi trenza con su man

Si no hubiera visto ayer que el toca el cabello de todas las chicas que se le cruzan en el camino ese gesto seria tranquilisador " que estoy diciendo ,gale solo toco el cabello de una chica , estoy exagerando y siendo ridicula" pero aun asi me alejo de su toque cosa que sorprende a gale .

-vamos al bosque hoy ?- pregunta quisiera decir que si y que todas las cosas vuelvan a ser como hace dos dias atras cuando no me estaba comportando como una loca, pero si quiero que desaparescan estos sentimientos tan extraños deberia de alejarme un poco de gale .

- tengo que ayudar a prim con su tarea- digo yo y volteo hacia prim dandome cuenta que ya no esta , esto me relaja porque asi no va a poder decirle a gale que es mentira.

el rostro de gale se ve despcionado pero se recompone rápidamente

-mmmm esta bien , te veo luego- dice y se aleja

**aqui esta el primer capitulo , mañana pondré el capitulo de mi historia secuestro porque varias personas me dijieron que estaba tarda do mucho en actualizar **

**Es verdad así que mañana llega nuevo capitulo. :-) **


End file.
